


50. Jealousy

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [7]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Incest, Jealousy, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Ruby is jealous of Dia’s relationship with Kanan.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Series: 101 Kink Promts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Kudos: 16





	50. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. Told myself I wasn’t going to write a fic of DiaRuby but here we are fuck-

I didn’t realize how much time I’ve spent with Kanan since we became girlfriends. Kanan and I spend our free time together, eat lunch together, and work on student council work when we don’t have practice. I suppose it’s normal for the start of a new relationship. 

Today I would have spent the day with Kanan but she needed to assist with her family’s diving shop. She felt bad but I assured her that she should help with the shop. So I went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for Ruby and I. 

Ruby was rewatching an idol live we’ve watched together. She seemed to be enjoying herself. “Ruby? I’m gonna prepare lunch, is there anything you would like?” 

“Ruby thought you were gonna see Kanan-chan, are you not?” Ruby tilted her head. 

“No, something came up.” 

“Then you’ll be home today? At home with Ruby?” Ruby looked hopeful. I honestly don’t understand why. 

“Yes, I’ll be home today. I’ll possibly read ahead on class work.” I noticed tears in Ruby’s eyes. “Ruby? Is something the matter?” 

I heard her let out small whimpers before she threw herself onto me. “Ruby?!” She started crying. I immediately started to comfort her. “What’s wrong?” 

“Onee-chan only pays attention to Kanan-chan! Ruby wants Onee-chan’s attention!” Ruby continues to cry after letting out her frustration. “Ruby just wants...Onee-chan…” 

“Oh Ruby, I didn’t realize how lonely you must have been feeling. I’m sorry I didn’t notice. I promise I’ll make it up to you today.” In a singular motion, I put Ruby up in my arms. I heard a small crinkle from Ruby’s bottom. She has incontinence so it’s not uncommon for her to be wearing padding. I took this as a chance to check her. 

I felt and groped the padding on Ruby. Ruby was never bothered by me checking her like this. The diaper she had on felt thinner than normal. I lifted her skirt and I saw it was just a small pull-up. It wouldn’t last for long with her bladder incontinence. I carried Ruby into her room and placed her gently on her bed. 

After getting the changing supplies, I neatly placed the changing pad on the bed and placed Ruby on top of it. Ruby watched me as I lifted up her skirt and removed the soggy pull-up on her. I got a whip and cleaned up her sensitive area. I heard Ruby whimpering. “Ruby?”

“C-can Ruby be selfish?” She looked flustered and her eyes were pleading. 

“What would that be?” 

“C-can Onee-chan...pl-play with...Ruby’s p-princess part?” Ruby asked softly. I was a little thrown back by the request but I promise to make it up to her today. 

“Of course Ruby, I’ll play with it all you want.” I gave her a quick kiss on her lips before kissing down her body to her princess part. I started off slowly with long licks and paid attention to her expressions. Ruby looks so cute as I orally pleasure her. 

“Ruby wants more Onee-chan!” Ruby begged. How could I say no to her? I suckled on her clit making Ruby’s head go back. She moaned and squealed out in pleasure. I witnessed her mouth hanging open and her tongue partially out. I sucked harder as her body started moving more violently and her moans got louder. 

I heard her let out a hard muffled moan and felt her body tense up. I stopped playing with her to see she was already very exhausted. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How about we take a nap? And we can play again as soon as you wake up, huh?” Ruby nodded tiredly. “That’s my good girl.” 

Carefully, I placed a clean diaper under Ruby and put a generous amount of baby powder on the area. Once the powder was spread out I closed the diaper and made sure it was a nice snug fit. I returned all the supplies in their place in the dresser and put a pacifier in Ruby’s mouth. Before I tucked Ruby in, I removed her shirt and skirt leaving her with just her diaper on. 

Ruby seemed very happy with the decision and made grabby hands. I already knew she wanted to be carried. After picking her up, I gently rubbed her back and softly sang a song to her. She snuggled onto me as she comfortably fell asleep in my arms. Not wanting to wake her up, I carefully got onto the bed and laid down so we were both comfortable as Ruby took in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m shitty for writing DiaRuby porn but if you don’t like it and you still read it, that’s on you not me


End file.
